Masterpiece
by lynavra
Summary: Físicamente, Rosalie es una obra maestra. Pero cuando una humana llega a sus vidas, actúa de formas que no son perfectas. -Oneshoots independientes.
1. Vanidad

_**Disclaimer**__: todo lo que reconozcáis, los personajes y demás pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su editorial. El título del fic y la frase que lo abre pertenecen al grupo musical Meg and Dia. Nada de esto nace con ánimo de lucro, es sólo que tengo demasiado tiempo libre -mentira-, así que no me sacará de pobre. _

_Nuevo fic, sip. Esto va a ser una recopilación de __cinco__ mini-oneshoots sobre la relación de Rosalie y Bella a lo largo de los cuatro libros, todo ello visto desde la perspectiva de Rose. Después de leer "Breaking Dawn" me pareció interesante hacer esto y ver un poco cómo se han ido desarrollando las cosas y bla blá. Sólo me queda avisar que he cambiado el estilo de narración habitual. _

-.-.-

_"I am no masterpiece where inocence is painted green."_

-.-.-

**01. ****Vanidad**

Todavía no te lo crees. Piensas que todo es una broma pesada o un extraño espejismo que deseas poder olvidar, pero no puedes. Es verdad y lo estás viviendo, lo estás escuchando. _Se_ lo estás escuchando. Alice ya os ha avisado igual que si hubiese hecho una obra benéfica, como si se lo fueses a agradecer. Aunque, realmente, al menos ella no te miente. No te esconde sus visiones ni a ti ni a los demás, pues lo vive demasiado intensamente como para conseguirlo. Aún tienes eso, su sinceridad.

No quieres mirar y no vas a hacerlo. No te permitirás hacerlo. Te reprendes a ti misma por tener solamente las ganas, aunque no las tienes. Es algo diferente, crees, más obsesivo. Y ya no sabes cómo debes sobrellevar todo aquello, ni cómo deberías sentirte, porque nada tiene coherencia para ti. No ves lógico lo que está sucediendo, eso no debería estar pasando porque no está bien. Tu cabeza no se encuentra preparada para soportar nada semejante.

Intentas alejar tus sentidos de su mesa porque te asusta demasiado lo que estás escuchando, ¿y si no la trae de vuelta? ¿Y si la mata allí mismo? ¿Se marchará? ¿Tendréis que marcharos todos? Son demasiadas incógnitas que no necesitas asumir sobre tus hombros debido a que no eres la responsable de aquella atrocidad y no deseas ser partícipe de ella, tampoco. No vas a apoyarlo nunca, va contra tus principios, si es que los tienes. Todo te parece un circo, y de los peligrosos.

Mucha gente los ha visto juntos, todos lo saben. Estáis en boca del pueblo entero, prácticamente, sobre todo Edward, pero eso es lo peor porque ya hay pruebas al respecto. Testigos. No podéis dejar un rastro a vuestro paso, ni un vestigio de vuestra existencia, es mejor que nadie se dé cuenta de que habéis formado parte de la comunidad. Y si a ti eso te molesta y aún así lo acatas, ¿por qué él no puede hacerlo? ¡Así os está poniendo en peligro! Y ella con su simple existencia lo está avivando todo. No quieres tener que lamentarte después.

Has decidido que ya no vas a preocuparte por las acciones de Alice puesto que ella tampoco lo hace. Y su burbuja propia te inquieta porque tampoco la has entendido nunca; no has tenido nada parecido y no sabes cómo funciona, ni comprendes por qué desea tanto hablar con la chica. ¿Que va a acompañar a Edward? Bien, que haga lo que quiera, tú ahí no te metes ya. Estás harta de que nadie te escuche y consideras que te mereces más.

—La mayoría con incredulidad —escuchas que dice tu hermano, hablando sobre vosotros. Incredulidad, interesante definición para lo que sientes o percibes de todo esto. Edward es bastante blando, aparte de idiota.

Decides mirar al techo, no quieres escucharlo. Maldita sea, no lo escuches, no quieres hacerlo.

Y ahora sabes que os estará mirando, es el _modus operandi_ de los humanos. Sin embargo, ya te has olvidado de ellos o, al menos, lo estás intentando. Sigues con tu rutina habitual de resultar indiferente a todo lo que te rodea, ya que la indiferencia es más segura que la curiosidad o el interés. Es mejor no mostrar que enseñar demasiado, siempre lo has sabido. Asimismo, esa es una de las reglas que debéis seguir, así que tú lo haces sin rechistar. Más que nada porque te cansaste hace mucho tiempo de intentar seguir siendo algo que _ya_ no eres.

No pasan muchos segundos hasta que te ves ofuscada dentro del mismo tema, viendo cómo todos los demás no les prestan más atención de la debida –igual que deberías estar haciendo tú–, si bien te sientes dolida. Tu hermano ya no os encuentra lo suficientemente interesantes como para sentarse con vosotros a perder el tiempo entre clases, prefiere estar con esa humana. Esa estúpida y aburrida humana. Incluso le da igual si llama la atención sentándose allí, qué más da si ya está rompiendo todas las normas. Una más, una menos, no marca la diferencia para Edward.

—No les gusto —ahora es esa absurda vocecilla la que llega hasta tus oídos, y deseas, aunque sólo sea un poco, no tener la capacidad de escucharles.

¿Gustaros? Esa chica es tonta, piensas, ¿le importa más gustaros que lo que eso puede suponer para ella? Se te plantean un par de dudas sobre si la muchacha tiene en consideración sus prioridades y conoce el significado de la palabra peligro, pero eso es algo que tú misma ya has puesto en duda con anterioridad, así que ya ni te sorprende. Quizá sea eso lo que Edward está buscando. No obstante, no puedes asegurarlo precisamente porque nunca le has conocido bien. No has sabido cómo era tu hermano ni cómo veía el mundo.

—Te lo dije, no te ves a ti misma con ninguna claridad. No te pareces a nadie que haya conocido. Me fascinas.

Vuelve la rabia, esa que has estado soportando desde hace tantas semanas y que te hace sentir estúpida. Terriblemente estúpida. ¿Con claridad? ¿Verse con claridad? Ahora ya sí intuyes en serio que Edward ha perdido la cabeza por completo. ¿Desde cuándo le habla así a nadie?

Sigues sin saber qué es lo que ha hecho que se fije en esa muchacha y no en otra. No, realmente lo que te interesa es saber qué tiene ella que no tengas tú. Qué tiene que le ha parecido tan interesante, qué la hace tan hermosa a sus ojos. ¿Por qué ella y no tú? Eres arrebatadoramente hermosa, perfecta en todos los sentidos; ya lo eras siendo humana y ahora más todavía, incluso entre los vampiros. Con total seguridad, eres la mujer más perfecta que Edward ha podido ver nunca y, sin embargo, jamás te ha encontrado atractiva. Ninguna vez te ha querido como todos los demás.

Hace muchos años que has mantenido enterrado ese pensamiento, concretamente desde que viste que él nunca mira a una mujer. Además, pensabas que si tu belleza no le había interesado nunca, no lo haría ninguna otra. Decidiste que ya no te importa. Tampoco es como si tú le hubieses querido de esa forma, porque no ha sido así, pero te molesta que él no te admire aunque sea en secreto. Sabes que todos los demás lo han hecho en un momento u otro y por eso te sientes herida cuando ves que no era por falta de _interés_, sino por ser tú. Tu alta autoestima echa chispas desde que lo sabes.

_Me fascinas_, es como un eco molesto e incesante dentro de tu cabeza. Te marea.

Tú eres la que ha fascinado a los hombres desde que tenías doce años, ese es tu papel y no el suyo. No es _su_ territorio, ya que ni siquiera puede alcanzar a parecerse una milésima a ti. Es plana, aburrida y no tiene brillo. Es una chica del montón.

Una simple humana ha llamado la atención de tu hermano y quieres saber el porqué. Ahora sí deseas saberlo. Ya no tienes nada que perder, pues ella ha logrado lo que tú no has podido en setenta años. Lo único que puedes pedir es una explicación para todo eso. Sin embargo, jamás clamarás por ello, ni siquiera te gusta saber a ciencia cierta que has dejado que Edward lo _escuche_ ya un par de veces debido a que no has conseguido resistirte lo suficiente como para mantenerle alejado de cómo te sientes.

Te paras a pensar en la situación y en cómo está sucediendo todo; nunca has visto a Edward interactuar así con nadie, tan predispuesto, tan _sociable_. Él ha cambiado y crees que todo se debe a ella y a su presencia, pero no lo entiendes. No comprendes el hecho de que alguien cambie su forma de ser por otra persona. ¿Qué busca en ella? Si fuese su sangre, ya la habría matado en cualquiera de las ocasiones que ha tenido. No, no es eso, pero te niegas a aceptar que exista otra posibilidad. No lo ves plausible, se trata de Edward, él no ve el mundo de esa forma.

—Esa parte es fácil de explicar, pero hay más, y no es tan sencillo expresarlo con palabras…

El tono de voz que usa tu hermano nunca lo has oído antes, y te parece raro. Te encuentras en medio de la duda por seguir escuchando, profundizando en su conversación. Si bien no eres, precisamente, alguien demasiado paciente y te dejas llevar fácilmente por tus propias emociones. La curiosidad es la más potente, así que te giras con rapidez.

No eres especialmente indiscreta, eso se lo dejas a Emmett, a ti no suelen interesarte las cosas que atañen a los demás, pero no puedes evitar cambiar en ese momento.

¿Desde cuándo hay algo que Edward no sepa expresar con palabras? Eso no es propio de él, siempre lo sabe todo. Presume de ello, aunque no delante de Esme, por supuesto.

Crees que así vas a encontrar la respuesta al comportamiento de tu hermano, así que la miras. Sabedora como eres de lo imponente de tu aspecto, ni te molestas en intentar intimidarla, ya que lo vas a obtener de todas formas. Y sigues sin ver nada especial en ella: pelo oscuro, ojos oscuros, piel muy clara aunque no tanto como la tuya. No hay nada en ella que te haga pensar en la palabra "belleza", ni tampoco en la palabra "especial". No ves qué tiene ella que la hace más interesante que tú porque, verdaderamente, no lo es. Todo debe de ser producto de la misteriosa mente de Edward. Siempre seguirá siendo igual de raro.

La chica se ha quedado de piedra, incluso has notado cómo se encogía cuando la mirabas. Es normal, al menos algunos de sus sentidos todavía están en funcionamiento. Oyes bufar a Edward y sabes que ha vuelto a escucharte, ya ni le maldices por ello. Estás cansada.

Te vuelves hacia la mesa como si no hubiese pasado nada, sintiéndote, quizá, un poquito mejor contigo misma. No es como si hubieses visto a una belleza humana, así que no te preocupas de eso mientras sigues siendo la misma Rosalie Hale de siempre. Hermosa y perfecta.

-.-.-

_**N/A**__**: **__ya he dicho que el fic serían cinco oneshoots, pero sólo hay cuatro libros. Bien, de "Twilight" a "Eclipse" será una sola por libro, pero llegados a "Breaking Dawn" es necesario usar dos. Imagino que los que lo hayáis leído entenderéis el porqué. Evidentemente, llegado el momento habrá spoilers, pero avisaré con antelación por si acaso._

_No os voy a decir una fecha para publicar la siguiente porque, aunque ya están todas escritas, tampoco quiero prometer cosas que luego quizá se me olviden. Sep, mi memoria es un asco._

_Gracias a Sango por el beteo, antes de que se me olvide del todo. Y ya sabéis, flores, quejas, dudas, todo es bien recibido en un RR. Me haréis feliz como una perdiz, no imagináis cuánto._


	2. Gratitud

_**Disclaimer**__: todo lo que reconozcáis, los personajes y demás pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su editorial. El título del fic y la frase que lo abre pertenecen al grupo musical Meg and Dia. Nada de esto nace con ánimo de lucro, es sólo que tengo demasiado tiempo libre -mentira-, así que no me sacará de pobre. _

_Nota: el poco diálogo y la trama son míos, de mi fic titulado "Demencia". Lo digo más que nada por si os resulta familiar y tal, que sepáis que sí, pero que es mío. Recomendación musical para este oneshoot ( ahora me ha dado por esto, oye ): "Map of the problematique" de Muse. Es la canción que más se __acerca__ a crear la atmósfera que imagino._

_-.-.-_

**02. ****Gratitud**

Hace horas que notas cómo tu cuerpo se estremece de dolor. Y no es un dolor físico precisamente, sino uno que no te gusta padecer pero esta vez es totalmente inevitable. Incluso de vez en cuando te parece que entras en una especie de vacío intemporal en el que el mundo y el tiempo se han detenido para hacerte más daño, para hundirte más en el pozo. Necesitas escapar, mas no tienes fuerzas. Ya no.

En cualquier otra situación habrías luchado con uñas y dientes, sobre todo dientes, contra la oscuridad que se llevaba todo lo que quedaba de ti, excepto en un momento como este.

No has podido ir a ayudarles, no te lo han permitido. En el fondo, no puedes creerte que ni Emmett ni tú hubieseis conseguido arreglarlo y traerles de vuelta, pues tenéis fuerza para pararlos a todos sin que te quede siquiera una cicatriz. ¿Por qué Edward iba a actuar más deprisa si os ve? ¿Por qué lo haría? No te cabe en la cabeza y no consigues visualizarlo; tampoco quieres. Puede que ni tu marido ni tú tengáis poder de palabra, pero sí el suficiente poder físico como para solventar algo así. Sin embargo, acatas la decisión de no intervenir.

No tardas demasiado en darte cuenta de por qué te sientes de esa forma y, peor aún, lo que será de ti si al final las cosas no se solucionan: la culpa te está destrozando por dentro, arrasando con lo que todavía tienes, intentando noquearte y dejarte sin sentido. Eres fuerte, mucho, pero no eres capaz aguantar algo como eso.

Te recriminas a ti misma no haber caído en la cuenta de la realidad antes, no haber podido anticipar lo que iba a ocurrir si decidías contarle la verdad, porque sabes que no deseabas nada malo para Edward, sólo le querías de vuelta en casa. Anhelabas que Emmett volviera a ser feliz, que Esme sonriera y Carlisle dejara de trabajar tanto. Incluso tú extrañabas a tu hermano, a pesar de no querer reconocerlo abiertamente.

No obstante, nunca se te pasó por la cabeza que fuese a reaccionar así. Pensaste que si había decidido abandonarla, era porque no quería estar con ella. Tú siempre consideraste que ya era tarde para preocuparse por el peligro que suponíais hacia ella, así que te sonaba a excusa barata. De todas formas, no viste señal alguna de que su amor fuese tan fuerte como el que podías sentir tú por Emmett, pues no quiso transformarla cuando tuvo la oportunidad al salvarla. Tampoco esperabas que se lo tomase como si nada, pero creías que con el tiempo se le pasaría, que se recuperaría.

Ahora intuyes que la mentira habría sido mejor que la realidad, por mucho que vaya en contra de ti misma y de lo que consideras justo. Piensas que podrías haber mentido a Edward, que todos lo habríais logrado, quizá, no pensando nunca más en Bella Swan. Habríais encontrado alguna forma. Empero, ya es tarde. Ya no puedes echar atrás y borrar lo que has hecho, lo que has dicho. Y sientes que el pecho te oprime demasiado fuerte, inclusive para alguien como tú.

Notas los brazos de Emmett abrazándote mientras seguís echados sobre la cama, esperando noticias. Sabes que él no hablará hasta que tú lo hagas porque considera que es lo mejor para ti, y algo en tu interior se convulsiona al pensar lo que él puede estar sintiendo en esos momentos. Sólo querías verle feliz y has conseguido todo lo contrario.

No quieres imaginarlo, si bien no puedes eludir pensar cómo sería tu vida si tus hermanos desaparecieran de ese modo. Si no pudieras volver a ver a Edward ni a Alice. No lograrías aguantarlo.

Se supone que estás muerta, maldita, que eres un demonio, ¿por qué tienes que sentir tanto dolor, entonces? ¿Por qué! Hace horas que ni siquiera permites que Esme te vea, ni quieres estar cerca de Jasper y su silencioso dolor, o de Carlisle y su contemplativa tristeza. Sin embargo, no puedes apartarte de Emmett, no quieres que te deje sola porque sabes que si él se va, tú te volverás loca. Que te romperás a pedazos. Eres egoísta y por eso le permites verte sufrir a pesar de conocer perfectamente el daño que eso le hace. Te sientes cruel.

Las horas pasan y amanece, ya falta menos para que todo suceda, sea lo que sea. Ser consciente de ello no te ayuda y no sabes muy bien el porqué. Probablemente, ni siquiera tú apuestas fuerte por las posibilidades que tienen de salir con vida. Quieres hacerlo, pero en tu interior sabes que son escasas.

Lo único que te mantiene a flote es ser consciente de que también temes por la vida de Bella, que no eres tan mala como para querer que ella sufra ningún daño a estas alturas. Que no eres un monstruo, al fin y al cabo. Además, es como si sintieras que le debes algo a ella por hacer lo que tú no has podido, por arreglar lo que tú has ayudado a destruir.

Pocas veces has sentido algo así por otra persona, humana o no humana, así que no estás demasiado familiarizada con lo que aquello te hace reflexionar. Lo único que sabes es que deseas que los tres sobrevivan y vuelvan, acarree eso la situación que sea. De este modo, tendrás algo que agradecer a Bella Swan, pero todos estarán vivos.

—No se trata de si pienso mal de ella o no, Emmett. Se ha prestado voluntaria para arreglar lo que yo deshice, supongo que es buena persona —has dicho a tu marido cuando todavía podías articular palabra, hace tantas horas que ni lo recuerdas con exactitud.

La espera te está destrozando a todos los niveles, tanto que incluso has dejado de lado el tema de si Edward te perdonará o no; es como si eso ya no te interesara, como si te diera igual si te odiaría por haberlo llamado. Los pocos pensamientos que logras hilar entre tanta desesperación se centran en tus hermanos y en ella, y en cuánto anhelas que todo salga bien.

Lo deseas con todas tus fuerzas, tanto que incluso te duele.

La cabeza te da vueltas y tú empiezas a agarrarte más fuerte a los enormes brazos de tu marido, que no deja de apoyar su frente contra tu nuca en un vano intento por hacerte sentir mejor. Y de repente, lo escuchas, es un timbre. No, realmente es el tono de un teléfono móvil.

Ni siquiera os paráis a pensar en lo que puede suponer una llamada telefónica porque algo en tu interior te dice que debes seguirla, que es lo que estás esperando. Que son ellos. Y salís disparados de la habitación escaleras abajo, más rápido de lo que el ojo humano podría haber alcanzado.

Cuando entras al salón, ves cómo Carlisle y Esme se abrazan y sabes que tu corazón, si no estuviese muerto, habría pegado un respingo. Rápidamente alcanzas a ver a Jasper hablando por teléfono, estoico igual que siempre. Y lo sabes, estás segura de algo por una vez en tu existencia, pero aún así no puedes evitar preguntarlo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —tu voz suena ronca, muchísimo.

—Es Alice, están a salvo. Los tres.

La voz de Carlisle te golpea el rostro igual que si fuese aire puro y tú lo necesitaras para sobrevivir. _Están a salvo_, reverbera dentro de tu cabeza. Lo que ansiabas con todo tu ser. Y no puedes evitar convulsionarte al tiempo que te tapas la boca porque sabes que si todavía fueses humana, estarías llorando. No de pena, por supuesto, sino de una felicidad inmensa.

Optas por taparte la cara con ambas manos y lo siguiente que notas es que algo enorme te está abrazando, es Emmett, que se echa a reír. Aquello retumba, ese es el sonido que tanto has echado de menos y que consigue que te cuelgues de su cuello.

Muchas horas después, la emoción ya ha pasado y todo está más tranquilo. Bueno, quizá el ambiente sí, pero tú no demasiado. Vais a recogerles al aeropuerto, donde tendrás que hacer algo que no sabes muy bien cómo se espera de ti. Al principio lo veías como algo obligatorio, algo con lo que quedar bien, si bien ahora ya no es así. _Deseas_ hacerlo de verdad. No estás acostumbrada y aún así es lo correcto, se lo debes.

Te quedas junto al Sedán porque no quieres encararle delante de los demás, pues sabes que no _puedes_ hacerlo esta vez. Les ves aparecer, abrazarse con tu familia y cómo se van acercando hacia ti. Miras a ambos y no eres consciente de lo que Edward estará viendo o escuchando, pero cuando la observas a ella todo es distinto. Nada es igual a como lo recuerdas. Han pasado muchos meses, sí, no obstante, no se trata de un cambio físico, sino uno diferente. _Tú_ la ves diferente.

No es que Bella Swan haya cambiado, es que tú ahora la observas con otros ojos y no te preocupas por las tonterías egocéntricas de tiempo atrás. Gracias a ella, todos estáis juntos de nuevo y tu hermano se está subiendo al coche con vosotros para regresar a casa. Vais a volver a ser una familia, a salvo. Ella ha arriesgado su propia vida para conseguirlo y tú ya no vas a permitirte ofenderla como sabes que has hecho antes.

Bella sigue siendo la misma, pero ha hecho algo por lo que vas a estarle agradecida para siempre. Ni siquiera te paras a pensar en lo que te habría ocurrido si ella verdaderamente se hubiera suicidado desde aquel acantilado. Eso ya no va a ocurrir y lo sabes. Ahora, Bella es diferente.

-.-.-

_**N/A**__**:**__ había varios momentos que podría haber usado de ese libro, cierto, pero creo que lo más significativo es la "aceptación" por parte de Rose, y esta tiene que ver precisamente con la gratitud que siente hacia lo que Bella ha hecho poniendo incluso su vida en peligro. Si eso no hubiese pasado, Rosalie ni habría querido entablar cierta relación con ella, ni muchísimas otras cosas. La cuestión es que Bella no le cae bien a partir de ese momento, ni ha cambiado para ella, sino que le debe algo. Le está agradecida. Y es por eso por lo que cambia de opinión en algunas cosas. _

_Sigo alucinada por la cantidad de hits y demás que tuvo el oneshoot anterior, gracias por eso, pero no seais perversos y decidme lo que os parecen xD. Gracias._


	3. Honestidad

_**Disclaimer**__: todo lo que reconozcáis, los personajes y demás pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, su editorial y Summit. Nadie dice lo contrario pero el resto es mío, así que no lo copietees en otro lado sin mi permiso. No hagas copy&paste, me cabrearé mucho. Nada de esto nace con ánimo de lucro, ni tampoco me sacará de pobre. _

_Nota: para acompañar a este oneshoot yo os aconsejo que escuchéis la canción "See me in shadow" del grupo Delain. Que, además, fue la que dio origen a este fic._

-.-.-

**03. ****Honestidad**

Ya ha pasado más de un mes y tú todavía estás en contra de lo que ella quiere hacer. Todo lo que habías pensado sobre Bella tras vuestro regreso se ha desvanecido porque te has dado cuenta de que al final no es como llegaste a creer. No puedes entender que quiera tirar por la borda todo su futuro por ser alguien como tú, alguien como tu familia. Tú no habrías querido serlo y eso te incomoda porque no te gusta que un tema como ese sea tomado tan a la ligera.

La _vida_ es un regalo, un preciado regalo que debe cuidarse bien y que a ti te gustaría poseer. Es lo único que deseas con todas tus fuerzas, lo que te falta y te haría ser feliz. Deseas ser humana y tu familia es consciente de ello, así que no eres capaz de avenir que le permitan realizar un crimen como ese contra ella misma. Alcanzaste a pensar que era más inteligente, pero ahora ves que te equivocabas. Y eso te da rabia, otra vez.

De nuevo ves con ojos poco predispuestos a la novia de tu hermano. Lo has intentado, mas no has conseguido superar ese tipo de cosas con respecto a ella y sus propias creencias. Jamás podrás, piensas, porque no es algo con lo que vayas a coincidir en lo que te queda de eternidad. Siempre considerarás que ser humano no tiene comparación con ser vampiro, y todo ello debido a que eres la prueba de ello. La _viva_ imagen de lo que eres y no quieres, de lo que odias. Y lo que posee Bella es lo que no podrás tener nunca. Incluso los recuerdos a veces son demasiado pesados como para soportarlos; y eso, con una vida eterna, es excesivo.

Hace días que estás meditando si intervenir es lo correcto, pero lo importante es que ya te has decidido. Tras aquella improvisada reunión de madrugada nadie te ha pedido tu opinión, inclusive eres consciente de que, probablemente, no le interesará lo que puedas llegar a decirle. Sin embargo, no puedes dejar de hacerlo. Tienes que agotar todas las vías posibles para lograr que Bella no cometa un error tan grave que no te permitiría perdonarla. No puedes dejarla morir a los dieciocho años, o peor, dejarla ser alguien maldito como vosotros para siempre.

Tú mejor que nadie conoces lo que es disfrutar de una vida perfecta un día y perderla de manera violenta al siguiente, sin merecerlo. Te gustaría que nada de aquello hubiese pasado y ahora estuvieses enterrada bajo una bonita lápida, tras haber poseído una vida plena y feliz. Llena de niños hermosos, como tú. Darías cualquier cosa por volver a ser humana, cualquiera, sin excepción. Querrías estar en el lugar de Bella ahora mismo, con todo lo que le espera todavía. Y es injusto que ella vaya a cometer un error tan grave e irreversible delante de tus propias narices.

Aprovechas que Edward y los demás han salido a cazar, para así tener vía libre hacia ella. No obstante, es de noche y temes despertarla, pues todavía recuerdas un poco cómo funcionan los horarios para los humanos. Respiras hondo y tocas un par de veces con los nudillos sobre la puerta, a la espera de recibir algún tipo de señal positiva o, si no, te marcharás y buscarás otra forma. Pero quizá esta sea tu última oportunidad.

—¿Qué pasa, Alice? —escuchas su voz, está despierta.

—Soy yo. ¿Puedo pasar? —ya estás entreabriendo la puerta para que pueda verte y sepa que eres tú y no tu hermana quien desea hablar con ella a esas horas.

La ves echada sobre el sofá de cuero que sabes ha estado siempre en la habitación de Edward, en vez de descansar sobre la confortable cama que ha comprado hace tan sólo unos días. Eso te extraña, pues no sabes si la has interrumpido durante el sueño o si estaba haciendo alguna otra cosa.

Te sientes indecisa sobre si entrar o no, aun cuando ella te dice que puedes hacerlo. Vuelves a recapacitar rápidamente si aquello está bien pero al final accedes.

Sabes que está tensa, lo escuchas en los alborotados latidos de su corazón y lo sientes en su rostro. Incluso en sus manos y su voz. Siempre has sido consciente de que causas precisamente eso en ella y nunca te ha parecido mal, hasta ahora. Ya ni siquiera sabes cómo quieres que te vea. Todo es demasiado confuso.

Cada vez notas que está más nerviosa, incluso más de lo que creías estarlo tú misma, así que intentas quitarle hierro al asunto riéndote. Nada grande, sin importancia, sólo una pequeña risa. Quizá así logres que se sienta mejor, porque en absoluto quieres invadirla ni nada por el estilo.

—Edward no suele dejarte sola y he pensado que haría bien en aprovechar la situación —le confiesas, por fin. Estás segura de que tu hermano te habría recriminado hablar con ella de aquello, pero él no está ahí para detenerte, ¿cierto? Ahí está la clave.

Cuál es tu sorpresa al enterarte de que Edward nunca le ha contado tu historia, la verdadera historia que hay detrás de Rosalie Hale. La desagradable pérdida de la perfección a manos de la violencia. Nunca has estado segura de cómo le habría hablado de ti a su novia, no has esperado nada bueno, en realidad, y aún así se guardó todo aquello. Según Bella, cree que de no ser así, te está traicionando. Al final va a resultar que Edward merece más confianza de la que le has otorgado en los últimos meses.

Siempre sientes que tu cabeza vuela cuando recuerdas tu vida humana, incluso en una situación como esta no puedes evitarlo. Son demasiadas cosas, momentos ya casi olvidados, sensaciones que aún perduran y te hacen daño, detalles que ya prácticamente no vislumbras. Hace mucho tiempo que has aprendido a sobrevivir sin pararte a recordar porque no deseas seguir torturándote con lo que eso te provoca, pero ahora es imprescindible. Además, tú eres fuerte, más de lo que cualquiera podría llegar a imaginar, así que nunca te vas a dejar amedrentar por las imágenes de tu pasado, por mucho que odies tu presente.

El primer paso es contarle cosas sobre tu mundo perfecto, sobre esa maravillosa y superficial vida que tenías, para después llegar al punto doloroso, al que más relación tiene con ella: los celos. Verdaderamente, tu relación con ella siempre ha estado basada en ellos y tampoco tienes forma de esconderlo. Te da igual, en realidad. A estas alturas ya has superado muchas de las ideas estúpidas que te hacían odiarla, lo complicado es que ahora hay otras mucho más fuertes y, por tanto, bastante más difíciles de dominar. Por eso estás allí en estos momentos, si no, ni te molestarías.

De repente tienes delante de tus ojos al pequeño Henry, otra vez. Ese precioso y dulce niño del que ni siquiera conoces cómo fue su vida. Imaginas que nunca podrás olvidarle y, probablemente, estás en lo cierto. Él será de las pocas cosas que recuerdes a lo largo de la eternidad, ya que tampoco deseas borrarle de tu mente. Sabes que duele por todo lo que él implica, pero hace mucho que eso ya no te importa. Es el mejor detalle de tu vida, el menos artificial.

Es hora de ser honesta con ella, si bien no crees conveniente entrar en todo tipo de detalles escabrosos que nadie tiene por qué soportar. Intentas hacerla entrar en razón por medio de tus propios anhelos porque sabes que llegará un día, puede que no al principio, en el que se lamentará por haber tomado la decisión equivocada. Tú no pudiste elegir y te arrepientes, así que siendo el caso contrario, piensas, será mucho más deprimente. No quieres que pase por lo mismo si tú puedes impedirlo.

Hay instantes en los que te sonríes mentalmente ante lo que habrías pensado tiempo atrás de saber que te encontrarías en esa situación de confidencia con Bella. Por supuesto, nunca lo habrías considerado plausible y habrías llamado degenerado al que lo hubiese insinuado. Al menos ella es una chica atenta y te presta toda la atención humanamente posible. Algo es algo, aunque no estás especialmente segura de si tiene intención de hacerte caso.

No puedes, ni quieres, pasar por alto las cosas que te hacen ganar puntos, por supuesto. No todo en ti es artificial, siempre has sido más fuerte que los demás y te gusta jactarte de ello. Probablemente a Bella no le interese para nada, pero tú se lo dices igual. Te enorgulleces de ti misma.

Llega un momento en el que te ves _cómoda_ contándole lo que sientes. Es una situación extraña, muchísimo, pero aún así ves que no ha sido mala idea del todo. Notas que estás algo más liberada después de intentarlo, como si hubieses hecho la obra del día. Y eso te hace bien. También te notas con fuerza suficiente para explicarle el porqué de tu irascibilidad al principio con ella o tu problema de vanidad y egocentrismo ya prácticamente controlados, pues crees que así te entenderá mejor y tu mensaje podrá llegarle más hondo.

Le sonríes mientras tratas de quitarle hierro a algo que ya, verdaderamente, no lo tiene.

—Pero aún sigo sin gustarte —la escuchas susurrar. Su voz para un humano habría sido casi un hilo lejano, pero no lo es para ti. Te llega con total claridad y, al mismo tiempo, te percatas de que vuelve a adquirir ese matiz de escondida. Ya no ríes.

—Lo lamento.

No vuelves a decir nada más, pues consideras que todo aquello es bastante información para procesar por el momento. No te fijas en ella directamente, pero sí adviertes que sigue sobrevolándola esa sensación de desear aceptación que tú conoces bien. Sabes lo que es anhelar que todos te quieran y te admitan, si bien tú ya has hecho todo lo posible para lograr sentir algo así por ella y no has podido. No sabes qué es, no obstante, sigue habiendo algo que te lo impide.

A veces piensas que es únicamente incompatibilidad de caracteres, que tú y ella no cuadráis. No encajáis dentro del mismo puzzle. Sin embargo, otras tantas no paras de pensar en la envidia que ella te despierta, o mejor dicho, su _humanidad_. Después de todo, tú lo único que quieres es ser normal, ¿acaso eso es pedir demasiado? Empero, no estás segura de ello, lo único que sabes es que no deseas que se convierta en uno de los vuestros, no porque no te apetezca pasar la eternidad cerca de ella, sino porque ella se merece vivir todo lo que tú no pudiste.

En sí misma, tú eres una contradicción. No la quieres siendo humana porque tú deseas serlo, pero tampoco la quieres si decide abandonar dicho estado para convertirse en un ser maldito como tú. La honestidad no sirve para mucho cuando ni tú misma eres capaz de poner en orden tus pensamientos.

-.-.-

_**N/A**__: he querido ver esto desde su perspectiva porque siempre pensaré que ahí había algo más que el mero intento de decidir por ella. Creo que quiere salvar a Bella y que ésta sea feliz, al menos eso es lo que a mí me transmite sabiendo cómo es Rosalie. __Y no sé, me pareció que en ese momento muchísimas cosas estaban pasando por su cabeza y sería interesante saberlas. _

_Gracias a los que seguís ahí. Las opiniones de cualquier tipo son bienvenidas ;)._


	4. Acuerdo

_**Disclaimer**__: todo lo que reconozcáis, los personajes y demás pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, su editorial y Summit. Nadie dice lo contrario pero el resto es mío, así que no lo copietees en otro lado sin mi permiso. No hagas copy&paste, me cabrearé mucho. Nada de esto nace con ánimo de lucro, ni tampoco me sacará de pobre. _

_Advertencia: tanto este como el siguiente oneshoot se desarrollan en "Breakin Dawn", aka, spoilers mil. Este es el penúltimo oneshoot del fic, pero no tengo previsto subir el último "pronto"._

_-.-.-_

**04. ****Acuerdo**

Todos los días recuerdas su llamada y lo doloroso que fue al principio. Su voz suplicante, tu confusión, su mensaje y su petición hacia ti. Hacia la única que podría concedérsela en esas circunstancias. Tu existencia se había tambaleado hacía tan sólo unos minutos y aún no lo habías asimilado del todo, y eso que ni siquiera sabías cómo se iba a desarrollar de ahí en adelante.

Eres fuerte como para soportar algo así sobre tus hombros, pues hace tiempo que no te importa lo que nadie pueda llegar a pensar sobre ti.

Ese momento es el fuego que mantiene prendida vuestra mecha, la mecha de la esperanza.

—_Obviamente ya lo habrás oído._

—_Sí, claro _—no sabías cómo debías reaccionar, todavía estabas alucinada por todo el asunto.

—_No me queda demasiado tiempo _—llegados a este punto, incluso te indignaste. Tu interior se retorcía de dolor—_. Debes ayudarme, tienes que ayudarme a salvar a mi bebé. Debemos mantenerlo con vida. Por favor, Rosalie. _

No te llamaba para restregártelo por las narices, no, lo hacía para pedirte ayuda. No era cierto que quisiera deshacerse del bebé, como sí esperaba el resto de la familia, quería traerlo al mundo. Quería hacerlo vivir. Y te encargaba ese cometido a ti debido a que ya la habías hecho partícipe de tus ideas imposibles sobre tener hijos.

Desde ese instante, algo se forjó entre vosotras y se mantiene ahora todavía, cuando la estás viendo dormir justo a tu lado. Aquello fue suficiente para cambiar drásticamente la visión que tenías de ella y de todo lo que la rodeaba. Por fin te has dado cuenta de lo que Bella Swan es capaz de hacer, todo lo que es capaz de dar por ese precioso bebé que lleva en su interior. Porque es, exactamente, lo que habrías hecho tú de estar en su lugar.

Ese bebé debería haber llenado de ilusión toda la casa, en vez de sumirla en la desesperación más enfermiza.

Sigues sin comprender cómo es posible que se lo hayan tomado de esa forma, después de todo, eso es decisión de Bella y no suya. ¿Por qué deben intervenir para arrancarle el fruto de su amor por tu hermano? Es un bebé y no un monstruo, tú lo sabes. Estás segura de ello; es un milagro, así que no hay razón para que nadie corra peligro por su causa, ni siquiera Bella.

Eso no va a pasar.

En realidad, te has sorprendido por la rapidez con la que su tripa ha comenzado a desarrollarse. (Ninguno sabíais qué esperar, pero eso no estaba en los planes.) Queda poco tiempo, luego debéis aprovecharlo bien. Y a cada hora observas cómo va creciendo más rápido dentro de ella, cómo estás más cerca de poder verlo, de poder abrazarlo. De poder tener un bebé entre tus brazos, a fin de cuentas.

Eres consciente de que harías cualquier cosa por él, por ella, si el resto decidiese tomar cartas en el asunto de manera activa. Ya no te importa que sean tu familia, no si son capaces de hacer algo tan aberrante. Edward te odia, Carlisle no te entiende, Jasper no sabe cómo interpretar tus emociones y Alice te desprecia, mientras que Esme no dejará que os pase nada a ninguno de los tres, igual que Emmett, aunque no esté de acuerdo contigo.

En el fondo, te sientes protegida gracias a ellos, gracias al conocimiento de que tu marido saltaría sobre Edward si éste intentara tocarte y que nada sucederá mientras tu madre esté en contra. Son los únicos con los que puedes contar, aparte de tu nueva hermana.

Nunca ha sido un secreto lo frágiles que son los humanos, Bella en concreto, pero ahora eres mucho más sabedora de ello con cada una de sus respiraciones contenidas a causa del dolor o lo poco profundo de sus ratos de sueño. Debe descansar, es un requisito para que esté más _saludable_ dentro de su estado, así que no permites que nadie haga ni un mínimo ruido mientras ella cierra los ojos y tú agarras su mano.

Te conviertes en su sombra día y noche, noche y día. A todas horas. Jamás te separas de ella a no ser que Esme esté cerca para relevarte, cosa que tampoco encuentras necesaria demasiado a menudo. La acompañas al baño, la ayudas a caminar, a sostenerse en pie, le recoges el pelo para que no le dé calor y le haga sudar. Todo para conseguir que esté algo más cómoda y su corazón siga latiendo hasta el final.

¿Acaso tu trabajo es tan diferente del que ha estado haciendo Edward? Él quería conseguir que siguiera viva, igual que tú lo has intentado, pero eso ahora ya no es posible, ambas lo sabéis. Tú ahora debes encargarte de que llegue sana y salva al parto, como te ha pedido.

Y no eres idiota, sabes perfectamente lo que ocurrirá después (igual que ella): no sobrevivirá. En términos humanos, claro. Al final va a lograr lo que lleva pidiendo desde hace tanto tiempo. Eso forma parte del acuerdo, es el plan de emergencia que ambas discutisteis aquel día. Contáis con ello.

Habéis realizado la decisión adecuada y debéis ser consecuentes con ella. La llevaréis hasta el final, hasta donde sea necesario. Habéis asumido el riesgo. Bella es fuerte y podrá conseguirlo, no hay de qué preocuparse. No tienes que preocuparte. No _debes_ preocuparte.

Es evidente que no puedes permitir que Edward se entere de ciertas cosas, jamás lo entendería y únicamente sería un lastre, así que lo focalizas todo en el premio final. En _tu_ premio a una existencia que suponías maldita y vacía. Por supuesto, no te has permitido pensar en el embarazo como tal debido a que te conoces perfectamente y eso sólo serviría para destrozarte, porque ya no es algo tan imposible y no era problema de Emmett, ni de los dos, sino tuyo. Únicamente tuyo. Y no quieres recordarlo porque sabes que si lo haces, algo se romperá dentro de ti y jamás podrá volver a unirse. Y ante todo, debes ser fuerte por los tres, se lo has prometido a Bella.

Notas el pitido que indica la poca frecuencia de los latidos de su corazón y enseguida tenéis a vuestro alrededor a la mitad de la familia. Ella todavía sigue dormida, así que les lanzas a todos una mirada de advertencia para que no se les ocurra acercarse. Ella está bien, ambos están bien. Tú estás con ellos.

La mirada de Edward hace una semana que te resbala, por mucho que él intente herirte. Ya nada de eso te importa. Estás segura de que te considera un monstruo, pero es el precio que debes pagar; además, te da igual.

Le adviertes con un gesto para que no se atreva a tocarla; ella no quiere que la toque, le tiene miedo y tú también, realmente.

Para ti no existe nada más en esos días, no te concentras en otra cosa, ni siquiera cuando ves que Emmett os espía desde la puerta mientras los demás discuten en otra parte.

Te inquieta la cantidad de veces que Charlie Swan ha llamado a tu casa para preguntar por la salud de su hija y no sabes por cuánto tiempo más se tragará el cuento de que tiene una enfermedad tropical. Sin embargo, ese no es tu problema, de eso ya se encargarán los demás.

—Hola, Rose —escuchas la voz de Bella, casi en un susurro al despertarse. Te dedica una media sonrisa al tiempo que se mesa el pelo con la mano llena de cables.

—¿Qué tal has dormido?

—Bien, bien —suena poco convencida y tú eres consciente de que te está mintiendo. Su corazón estuvo a punto de pararse la otra noche, pues está sufriendo un esfuerzo desmedido. Eso es lo que hay que evitar.

—Hoy tendrás que reposar más, no podemos correr riesgos ahora. Incluso sería mejor que no te movieras demasiado —le recomiendas, y escuchas los pasos apremiantes de Edward y Carlisle.

—Pero creo que tengo los tobillos hinchados, ¿no será mejor que paseemos por el jardín? —la miras fijamente. No es buena idea salir fuera estos días—. Bueno, tampoco los necesito y ni siquiera los veo, así que supongo que da igual —sonríe y tú le pasas la mano por la frente.

—Te pondré hielo, enseguida iré a buscarlo.

Justo antes de que entren a la habitación, Bella se lleva la mano a la enorme tripa como si quisiera notar algo y tú te sientes curiosa. Entre pequeñas risas te dice que le ha dado una patada y que pongas la mano para sentirlo, pero pronto tienes a Edward encima de ti mirándote con reprobación y sin darte tiempo a disfrutar del bebé.

Para colmo de males, llega el chucho. Aquello es, sencillamente, lo que os faltaba. No tenías suficiente tarea controlando a toda tu familia, sino que también debes preocuparte por lo que un grupo de perros pueda llegar a hacer.

No tienes que ser demasiado ingeniosa para darte cuenta de que ahora la alerta sí debes tenerla al máximo, todo por su culpa. Ese inútil de Jacob Black. Es totalmente lógico que te estés alejando de Bella para colocarte delante, preparada para abalanzarte sobre su garganta si se mueve un solo centímetro más. Él no va a tocarles, de eso te encargas tú.

No sabes por qué, pero escuchas a Bella cuando te pide que no hagas nada, ya que tú todavía no has terminado de captar todo el tema del mejor amigo licántropo. Conoces tanto a los hombres, que estás totalmente segura de lo que siente ese en concreto, de ahí que te moleste el que ella lo mantenga a su lado; está claro que él es el mayor peligro que hay ahora allí dentro, pues deseará acabar con el bebé en cuanto tenga oportunidad y sabes que Edward va a incitarle. Lo ves claramente.

Te irrita muchísimo que decida actuar de manera tan rastrera, luego se supone que el monstruo eres tú.

Mentirías si ahora mismo dijeras que te has planteado la posible irrupción de los licántropos en todo esto antes, para nada habías contado con ello. En absoluto. Se te escapó ese detalle y te maldices internamente por tu estupidez. ¿Es que nadie puede ver las cosas en claro? ¿Por qué todos tienen una mente tan enfermiza? No es más que un bebé, no le hará daño a nadie, tú te encargarás de eso. Ellos no son nadie para entrometerse, que se queden con sus estúpidos tratados.

—Por encima de mis cenizas —prácticamente le ruges cuando insinúan que vas a dejar a Bella sola con el chucho, sin nadie que lo vigile. Sigues manteniéndola sujeta, por supuesto.

No te sorprende excesivamente que tu hermano use el juego sucio, después de todo, esto ya te parece una competición. Totalmente absurda. Apelar a la conciencia de Bella a sabiendas de lo que opina de Jacob Black no parece especialmente justo, ya que ella es demasiado ingenua. Claro que no va a decirle que tiene miedo de él, ¡eso es evidente! Igual que no se lo dice a Edward aun siendo cierto. Ella es incapaz de hacer sentir mal a nadie a propósito, lo llevas comprobando desde hace más de una semana.

Aprietas fuertemente los dientes.

—Rose, está bien. Jake no va a hacernos daño, ve con Edward.

Ya comienza a no escuchar ni cuando le previenes de la posibilidad de algún truco perverso. Se supone que debe atender a tus consejos, ella te los pidió. Jacob Black no puede ser el causante de que vuestra alianza se destruya, no al menos todavía. No _quieres_ que lo haga.

No puede hacerlo, eso pondría en peligro al bebé. No vas a dejar que pase.

Esa noche tienes que soportar el empeoramiento de Bella, pensando, de manera irrefrenable aunque sin sentido, que el maldito chucho ha tenido la culpa. Todavía no sabes cómo, pero estás segura de que ha sido él. Quizá no física, pero sí moralmente. No es más que un estorbo que debería buscarse una vida propia.

Decides hacer oídos sordos a todo lo que os rodea, a que una panda de lobos esté fuera haciendo guardia, a que otros tantos quieran matar a tu hermana y a vuestro bebé, y a lo débiles que se han vuelto los latidos de su corazón.

Puede que su pulso sea endeble, pero no es inexistente. Es vuestra última oportunidad y no dejarás que se pierda. No se parará. Ese niño no morirá. Y si para ello debes incitarla a consumir sangre humana de vuestra reserva privada, lo harás, igual que ella te escuchará y lo acatará. No es ningún delito, es sangre donada al hospital, nadie ha muerto por ello.

Se te iluminan los ojos cuando la escuchas decir que le ha gustado, porque sabes que eso es buena señal. Vais por el buen camino.

No te molestas en echar del salón a Edward debido a que Bella parece algo más predispuesta. Tampoco estás segura de si eso está bien o no; pero, mientras tú estés delante, él no podrá hacerle nada, así que continuaréis a salvo. Tampoco importa si el bebé le rompe un par de costillas porque no tenga espacio suficiente, eso quiere decir que será un niño grande y saludable. Además, nadie te ha dicho nunca que los bebés humanos no lo hagan.

Eso también se solucionará después, no hay problema. No mientras Bella y tú sigáis unidas hasta el último latido.

-.-.-

_**N/A**: entro rápidamente para subir esto en un descanso entre exámenes. Contestaré los reviews que me habéis ido dejando en los otros fics durante la próxima semana =)_

_La llamada telefónica la he basado en una respuesta de la propia Stephenie Meyer. __Y sólo quiero dejar claro que Rosalie NO quería fugarse con el mutante que iba a dar a luz Bella, en ningún momento . Ni tampoco quería matarla. Ni le daba igual lo que le pasara al final. Meyer lo explicó y queda bien claro con lo que Leah le dice a Jacob, no sé por qué la peña sigue con lo mismo. _

_Estoy de exámenes, blablablá, muerte y destrucción, blablablá, los reviews son muy apreciados y ciertamente agradables en estos momentos, me digáis lo que me digáis en ellos. Gracias._


End file.
